Ta main
by Thais'Slash
Summary: Alors qu'aujourd'hui leurs chemins sont séparés, il se rappelle combien il l'aime, malgré son désormais petit ami Yukio.


**Bonjour ~ **

**Je suis nouvelle sur , bien que j'ai déjà mon blog de fictions -qui sont déjà postées ici. Alors j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce fandom, parce que Kuroko no Basket est une mine de yaoï ! Je préviens tout le monde, je n'ai regardé que l'animé, bien qu'une amie m'ai dit qu'il était très similaire au manga. Donc si le passé de la génération des miracles avait déjà été traité dans l'histoire, dites le moi ! :) **

**Merci d'être là pour lire ce « brouillon » et si je peux approfondir (je le trouve trop court), ce serait adorable de votre part de me le dire.**

* * *

Quelque part, il avait voulu être amoureux. Kise avait voulu connaître ce sentiment; il aurait quelque peu changé de la honte de ne pas être à leur niveau, de la haine qu'il se portait à lui-même. Il avait alors décidé de trouver l'amour avant la fin de l'année, un pari dont il n'avait tenu personne au courant, juste pour lui. Un secret auquel s'ajouteraient de nombreux autres. Il était seul, et regardait comme toujours la Génération des Miracles s'entraîner. C'était un beau jour d'été, les jeunes filles en fleurs avaient -enfin- compris qu'il était temps de le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il contemplait leurs entrainements. Buvant son jus de fruit préféré, il rêvassait à sa nouvelle lubie, lorsqu'il fut soudain surpris par la balle qui lui arriva en pleine tête.

« -Ah ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas remarqué ! »

_Tu étais si beau à cette époque là. _

« -Hm, gémit le concerné qui avait fermé les yeux sous le choc. Ça fait mal... Oh ! A-Aominecchi ?! »

Le concerné esquissa un sourire sous le curieux surnom, et lui tendit la main. Le blond ignora les rougeurs sur ses joues et la prit avec une admiration non feinte. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'apparition qu'il espérait, mais il s'était enfin fait remarqué par l'aîné. Il tenta son plus beau sourire, tentative quelque peu ratée et sa timidité n'arrangeait rien; dans ses rêves il n'était pas censé bégayer un simple mot comme « Salut » ! Aomine ria alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une teinte de voix fiable, il soupira devant tant d'incompréhension.

« -Ne te moque pas ! Geignit-il, en essuyant les petites larmes au creux de ses yeux.

-Désolé, d'habitude je ne parle qu'avec eux, répondit le basketteur qui esquissa un signe de tête vers son équipe. Alors discuter avec un de nos fans, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

-Alors je serais ta première fois ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux, simplement, sans arrières pensées. Aomine, après lui avoir demandé son prénom, lui proposa de jouer avec eux. Kise le suivit avec appréhension; se tut tandis que l'autre adolescent expliquait la raison de sa venue ici. La génération des miracles était un cercle fermé, et peu d'élèves les approchait, ce qui faisait de lui un événement rare. D'autant plus qu'il était un mannequin avec un cercle très élargi d'amis, aussi personne ne compris ce qu'il leur voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient rougir et bégayer comme Aomine un peu plus tôt. Ce fut avec quelques réticences que le reste de l'équipe accepta de jouer avec lui, mais le reste fut -un peu- à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Il était très bon, et avait ce qui était encore à l'époque un potentiel atout, cette capacité à copier leurs techniques. Et là, Momoi décida de le faire entrer dans l'équipe.

_Si seulement j'avais refusé, mais tes yeux m'avaient déjà hypnotisé. _

Il était le boulet de l'équipe, souvent la cible de leurs vacheries. Aomine s'éloignait peu à peu de lui, alors il discutait avec Kuroko; le seul joueur également exclu -même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Son cercle d'amis le laissait au profit d'autres: le club de basket étant considéré comme un groupe de solitaires hargneux, on le voyait désormais comme eux. Il cacha son cœur abîmé derrière ce caractère joueur et comédien, cela ne berna peut-être pas l'équipe mais les filles, elles, continuèrent de le vénérer sans s'inquiéter de rien. Kise s'entrainait dur, toujours plus dur, pour arriver à égaler son « sempai ». L'amour, il le cherchait encore, sans se douter qu'il venait d'entrer par la porte de derrière. Au fil du temps, le fantôme de l'équipe s'entendit de mieux en mieux avec Aomine, et fit partie de la liste qu'il avait dressé: de ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. Si seulement il avait remarqué les regards que le métisse lui lançait, peut-être que ses journées auraient été de nouveau ensoleillées, peut-être qu'il auraient arrêté ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui les tuait en silence.

« -Aominecchi ! Faisons un match !

-Encore ? Tu ne te lasses jamais, hein, soupira le concerné. »

Il jouèrent sous la pluie cette fois là, et quelque chose dans la mélodie de leurs pas et du ballon claquant contre le sol sonna faux. Peut-être était-ce le sourire forcé de l'aîné, ou les sanglots retenus du plus jeune. La pluie avait peut-être lavé cette peinture d'hypocrisie qui colorait chacune de leurs journées, mais ce jour là, les mots vinrent tout seul.

« -Pourquoi tu me laisses seul, comme les autres ? Pourquoi ? »

_Tu n'as jamais voulu la trouver, cette réponse._

Ils venaient de se séparer, pour aller dans des lycées différents. Quelque part, Kise se sentait soulagé du poids des reproches de ses ex-coéquipiers. Il fit la découverte de sa nouvelle « équipe », celle du lycée de Touou. Il avait donné son numéro de téléphone à Aomine et guettait le bruit de sa sonnerie à chaque instant, comme une adolescente bourrée de romantisme, sans se soucier du cliché de la scène. Un mois. Deux mois. Et le jour où il entendit la voix de Momoi, les larmes vinrent dans le silence le plus complet, même à l'autre bout du fil. Elle avait comprit. Et quand elle lui mit la vérité en face, il scella dans une boîte de Pandore tous ses sentiments; il avait toujours été destiné à un amour à sens unique, non ? Lorsqu'il l''avait décidé, cette putain de résolution, ses yeux dorés avaient toujours leur éclat si profond. Plus maintenant.

« -D-Dis Kise, tu penses quoi de... Hum... L'homosexualité ? Yukio le regarda avec gêne. Le sujet était tabou, mais il devait connaître son avis.

-C'est quoi cette question piège, Sempai ?

-Non, j-je veux juste.. Qu'il n'y ait pas de tensions dans l'équipe, c'est tout.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

La réponse était tranchante, peut-être plus que ce qu'il avait voulu. Mais ces joues rouges, ce bégaiement et cette attitude puant les hormones... Il eut l'impression de se revoir, à cette époque. Ça faisait maintenant six mois, et ça lui déchirait le cœur d'y repenser. Il ne voulait pas blesser son capitaine comme l'autre l'avait fait, et sans doute que son âme cria revanche à cet instant. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de l'amertume lorsqu'il embrassa son capitaine, mais ses mains se posèrent d'elles même sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il fut heureux lorsque Yukio y répondit, et ça lui suffit. L'amour que l'autre lui portait le réchauffait, d'une certaine manière.

_J'ai tourné la page. Du moins, j'ai essayé..._

C'est un match décisif pour eux. Il sait que tout repose sur lui, alors il se donne à fond. Mais rester concentré sur le match est difficile lorsque ces yeux dorés vous fixe, vous rappelle à quel point c'était voué à l'échec. Mais que vous n'avez pas réussi à tourner la page, et que la boîte de Pandore est prête à s'ouvrir. Il le respectait; plus: il l'aimait comme il n'en a jamais aimé aucun autre, ce seul, cet unique, qui lui a préféré se taire pour ne le voir à présent que comme un ami. Cette fois, c'est lui qui lui tend la main. Cette fois, elle ne sera pas prise. Une autre se présente à lui; cet autre qui est resté.

Kise n'a jamais aimé ces mauvaises romances écrites par ces adolescentes en manque; mais quitte à créer un triangle amoureux, il la prend. Parce qu'il ne veut pas voir la réalité en face, et que ces yeux bleus lui promettent mille et un rêves.

_Je ne renoncerais pas à cet amour dérisoire, je préfère copier la Belle au Bois Dormant pour ne jamais voir que le Prince ne m'aime pas._


End file.
